Trap as Trap Can
Trap as Trap Can is the second segment of the thirteenth episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It aired on April 10, 1988. Synopsis Pooh and Piglet and Tigger help Junior Heffalump, who is having difficulty learning to trap from his father. Pooh and Piglet and Tigger make it their goal to help him practice. Tigger has something to say to them. Tigger teaches Junior Heffalump and Papa Heffalump a lesson about allergies. Tigger helps Gopher, Rabbit, Pooh and Piglet to Kanga’s House to help them out. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Rabbit * Eeyore * Gopher * Tigger * Papa Heffalump * Junior Heffalump * Mama Heffalump * Kanga * Roo Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “Honey For A Bunny” Story by PAULA SIGMAN and JYMN MAGON Teleplay by PAULA SIGMAN “Trap As Trap Can” Story by MARK ZASLOVE BRUCE TALKINGTON Teleplay by BRUCE TALKINGTON With the Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM PETER CULLEN MICHAEL GOUGH PATTY PARRIS NICHOLAS MELODY JAMES GALLEGO JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh ''' '''and [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Paul_Winchell PAUL WINCHELL] as [http://pooh.wikia.com/wiki/Tigger Tigger] Animation Directors DAVID BLOCK BOB ZAMBONI Assistant Producer KEN TSUMURA Art Director ED GHERTNER Associate Story Editor BRUCE TALKINGTON Storyboard Designers KEN BOYER KURT ANDERSON Character Designer TOBY SHELTON Additional Character Design KENNY THOMPKINS Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Additional Background Styling GARY EGGLESTON Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Additional Color Styling DEBRA JORGENSBORG Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN TERENCE HARRISON Artwork Coordinator KRISTA BUNN Overseas Animation Supervisor MIKE REYNA Post Production Coordinator SARA DURAN Production Assistants JACALEEN VEBER LUANNE WOOD Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Managing Film Editor RICH HARRISON Supervising Editor CHARLIE KING Editor RICK HINSON Assistant Editor GLENN LEWIS Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by THOM SHARP &''' '''STEVE NELSON Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC. *. ©1988 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY All Rights Reserved Walt Disney Television Distributed by Buena Vista International, Inc. Trivia *This episode marks the second and final appearance of Papa Heffalump and Junior Heffalump, with the first one being There's No Camp Like Home with Mama Heffalump, who does appear in this episode. *This is the second episode of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh that Tigger does not appear in. *This episode, along with Honey for a Bunny is included on the Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo, DVD release, as a bonus episode and VHS. *Kessie’s crying effect from Find Her, Keep Her is re-used in this episode. *Mama Heffalump gets shocked to see Pooh and Piglet and Rabbit and Gopher captured. *Remaining 1988 Episode. *Gopher gets upset with Rabbit, Pooh and Piglet and Junior. Quotes: *'Tigger': Piglet, hey, Piglet. *'Piglet': What is it, Tigger? *'Tigger': Hey, what’s the matter, Piglet? *'Piglet': We’ve all let down Papa. *'Tigger': Did you say you’ve all let down Papa Heffalump? Piglet, listen to me. It’s not true. It is not true. You’re upset, Bunny Boy’s upset. Buddy Bear Pooh Boy’s Upset and Gopher’s upset with Junior too. Now listen to me. I have something to say to you. When you blow up a sneeze and get upset with Junior and your friends, there’s only one thing to do. Destroy the trap and teach them a lesson about allergies. *'Rabbit': Tigger, no. *'Tigger': You’re coming with me, Bunny Boy, That goes Pooh, Piglet and Gopher. I’ve got a Terribibble plan for you. *'Papa Heffalump': Hey, I don’t believe it. I’m not trapped. Whew. *'Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Gopher': Whoa. *'Junior Heffalump': Oh, Papa. (crying) *'Papa Heffalump': Junior! (crying) What have you done? Do you what this means? *'Junior Heffalump': Goofed again. *'Papa Heffalump': Yes and you’ve also trapped and hurt them! And now I’m a bad father! (wailing) *'Mama Heffalump': (repeated terrifying line) (gasping) My baby! *'Pooh': Piglet, is that *'Piglet': Mama Heffalump?! *'Junior Heffalump': Mama?!?! *'Mama Heffalump': My baby! Whatever did you do? You trapped them and hurt them. *'Papa Heffalump': Let me handle this, Mama. Oh, my son, my son. What have they done with you? You trapped them bad! I failed you and the Woodland Creatures as a Father. *'Tigger': Step aside, step aside, Tiggers are great at breaking apart traps. Hey watch what you’re doing, you Heffalump napper. *'Mama Heffalump': Oh, dear, Papa, you’re awfully upset with your allergies along with my baby. *'Papa Heffalump': So? *'Junior Heffalump': What? *'Mama Heffalump': Don’t you remember? Tigger’s allergic to bad traps. *'Papa Heffalump': Bad traps too, Huh, I see. *'Tigger': (sneezes) *'Rabbit': Tigger, thank you. *'Tigger': Now let’s head to Kanga’s House. *'Papa Heffalump': Bye, Tigger. Thanks for saving your friends! So I thank... you! *'Tigger': There, there, Bunny Boy, Gopher, Piglet and Buddy Bear, we’re all going to miss Junior anyways. I’ve got a better idea. *'Kanga': Oh, thank you, Tigger. I have never seen Boys all upset over Junior’s bad Trap. *'Roo': It was a big confession. *'Kanga': Tigger, don’t you remember? You’re allergic to broken traps. *'Tigger': Oh, yeah. (sneezes) Gallery Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:1988 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Vhs Category:VHS Category:DVD